


Reticulation

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reticulation<br/>[ri-tik-yuh-ley'-shuh n]<br/>noun<br/>1. a reticulated formation, arrangement, or appearance; network.<br/>Word Origin: 1670s, noun of action or state from reticulate (v.).<br/>Example: The /reticulation/ of their lives was something they did not seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduce

She is 14. 

She is 14 and her anger swells again, then ebbs away just as fast, the burning agony in her chest growing no less miserable but her strength to deal with it fading to the point of not being able to care anymore.

She is 14 and staying still is a daydream come true, though the smoke and heat (Why is it so hot, this is Nibelheim. It is never hot even in summer.) add a level of discomfort that rouses her a little. Zangan is talking to someone. Harsh words. His form swims, sways in her vision and on the ground he stands.

She is 14 and she won’t remember the men or the suits that make her nearly-cut heart beat much faster in fear. Blood roars in her ears, pours from her wounds again. Pinks her vision of the two dark-dressed men who’s voices are muffled. One she can only see a pale hand of, a sleeve. the other is the size of a house, dark. Bald. Smoking something that is the cause of the billowing smoke and red light that flicks on the rings in his ears. 

She is 14 and he is a monster that scares her eyes shut, heartbeat not able to keep up with the demands of her almost dead body so she never sees him turn and walk away. Let them go. 


	2. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reticulation  
> [ri-tik-yuh-ley'-shuh n]  
> noun  
> 1\. a reticulated formation, arrangement, or appearance; network.  
> Word Origin: 1670s, noun of action or state from reticulate (v.).  
> Example: The /reticulation/ of their lives was something they did not seem to notice.

He is 23 and this has been the worst year of his life. So when he gives Reno a sideways glance at the only barely-alive humans that they’ve seen come staggering out of the inferno that is Nibelheim, they both know what they should do.

They don’t have orders yet, they don’t have any indication of what they are supposed to be doing here other than gathering information, but he knows (and Reno got there about a minute before Rude did) that they are going to end up killing everyone who managed to not get roasted.

Because of who is responsible. the golden boy, Mr. Wonderful is behind this and every one of them knows it. So it’s got to be covered up. Which means everyone will have to die.

Including these two. But it’s been a long year for them all. Everything is chaos, uncertainty. A hot fucking mess back at the office and nothing is looking good for the Turks right now. But Veld is still there, plugging forward and if that’s enough for everyone else then that will be enough for Rude.

But Reno (Reno?) hesitates. They know that these two don’t stand a chance of making it far - the kid’s nearly dead and the old man is old as the mountains that stick up like jagged, gaping teeth behind them. 

Rude lights a cigarette; the smell of burning hair, flesh, timber, chemicals is disgusting even at this distance. Could his life get any worse?

But Reno shrugs, turns and walks away even thought the old man is threatening them, barking insults and spewing hate at them though they only just arrived and are not the one’s responsible for this disaster.

They’ll be the ones responsible for the one that follows, but they don’t have those orders yet. Reno explains this under his breath before the wave of heat hits them. Those two will be dead soon anyway. It’s mercy to let them chose their own death.

He is 23 and marks the beginning of the worst year of his life from that last cigarette that he was able to _enjoy_.


End file.
